Howl
by DancingInHeaven
Summary: Jacob imprints, Bella excepts her imprint and Edward is seriously gonna kill Bella! Bella-Bashing! JxE Short first chapter but gets better, R&R Summary? Sucked - - Pleeeeease Read! Oh and title influenced by Florence&TheMachine-Howl listen! Perfect :D
1. Beginings

{Jacob's P.O.V}

This. Is. Bullshit.

You all know about the love triangle between me , Edward and Bella. You know how Bella loves both of us and we both love her? Well she chose finally but here's the twist... it's cause she was imprinted on and you're thinkin " Yay Jake!" but no. Embry imprinted on Bella and left BOTH me and Edward hanging! After all the fights, after all the pain...she goes with Embry. Yeah like I said. Bullshit. So now I'm sitting here wondering what to do with my life, my love is gone, I'm suddenly feeling sorry for Edward and I'm totally pissed off that I'll literally have to see Bella everyday still and keep a cool head or Sam would rip my head off as well as Embry. Now I'm off for a wonder through town, maybe get some food at the diner in town.

My life sucks.  
Sigh.

{Edward's P.O.V}

I seriouly hate Bella. Love of my life? Whore... I know I'm the "genteman" but seriously how many times have I saved her life? How many times have I been worried she'll run into Jacob's arms? And the worrying was for nothing cause she went off with another wolf..ugh! She sickens me! I felt like she was my world but now that I think of it, it seems more like infatuation. Like I said to her she stirred up a lot of human feelings and I was a teenager when I was changed so infatuation was and is normal. Jeez I've wasted all this time with her! It is rather funny though as when I get really angry about what I'm thinking Jasper starts slamming things for no reason and Alice is worried sick. It's hilarious! He can feel every bit of my anger and hatred and he'd give me death glares all the time begging me to calm down.  
When he tries forcing the feelings on me I run out and it's really frustrating him but it's rather amusing so I'll keep it up for a while. But right now I'm going to my meadow to clear my head, the pity for Jacob is the strangest thing I feel. I suppose it's that he suffered just as much as me or even more for that matter.  
He could never have the woman he wanted, then he looked after her when I had left her then she had ran back straight into my arms, then his own pack brother stole her away for good. He knew he could never have her, I knew I couldn't either. Surprisingly I was just bitter not heartbroken. You know what I need?

I need revenge.

So please tell me what you think! A lot of this will be in Edward's P.O.V and it'll be different from other stories! Jacob shall imprint on Edward yada yada... I think it's obvious after this chapter but it'll be funny...I hope :/ Edward will be different in this story more boyish. Like a teenage boy rather than.. well Edward. There may be MPreg but no "scenes" of how an MPreg may occur and that's bou it :P 5-10 reviews for next chapter.

Thanks :D DancingInHeaven


	2. Shit

**Chapter 2 :)**

I don't own twilight :P

{Edward's P.O.V}  
This meadow has always been beautiful, I can't help but smile and think that nature can be the only, most beautiful thing on the planet. It totally calms me down and I wish I could stay here forever, away from all the worrying faces, away from all the loud thoughts, just away. Of course I'm listening to my iPod the whole time. There's always a song to go with the moment of my life and to go with all my memories. Today though I feel the need to talk about my feelings, and ,for some strange reason, I want to speak to Jacob. So I get up and look in town as I'm not allowed on the Reservation.

* * *

{in town}  
I can smell them all. She's here as well as Jacob and Embry. I seriously have a chance of getting back at them now. She took valuable time from me and I need to find some way of taking it away from her now. I see the diner and pull into a parking space and see them in the window. Embry with his arm draped around Bella, her sitting there with a disguistingly smug grin on her face while Jacob sits across from them all awkward and fidgety. I hear their thoughts next as I open the car door and I nearly fall out of the car. I hear all their thoughts...ALL of them, Bella's. For some reason I can hear them now and they are dripping with happiness, that she has Embry, that she will always have a family, that Jacob is alone and is still in love with her and that ... wait! Jacob? Well that selfish woman. I know what to do now. She needs to be jealous, like Jacob and I were of each other when I had her. I walk briskly intp the diner and Jacob's head snaps up as he smells me. Embry just stiffens as if he knows it's me. Bella follows Jacob's gaze and her thoughts scream at how this is going to work out for her. Have all her boys fight over her...her boys? We'll see about that.  
"Hey everyone, fancy seeing you here " I say with a smile that gets Bella's heart thumping which Embry slightly frowns at and now my thoughts are laughing.  
"Yeah fancy seeing you here. At a diner. Where you can't eat." Jacob says flatly with narrowed eyes. I give him a wink to show him I was up to something but he double takes instead and his brow then furrows and his line of thought ceases which makes me very confused. I drape my arm over the back of the booth chair and letmy arm barely graze jacob's neck which makes the hairs on the back of his neck rise but he stays slouched because he knows I'm up to something.  
Bella's eyes narrow and she is starting to get annoyed that I'm so blas about all this. I move my arm slightly and she follows the movement like a hawk. Well someone's a tiny bit jealous eh? No attention on her and I know Jacob is doing the math while looking at her face and he suddenly smiles and leans back into my touch.  
Then Bella's eye twitches..It literally twitched and I can see Jacob trying not to laugh and I'm the very same. I play it up a little and pull Jacob into my side but then he takes it to the next level and puts his hand on my thigh. Bella's eyes bulge and she turns to Embry who looks like he's about to puke due to him turning a strange colour.  
"Give me a kiss?" she says in this little voice and then she pulls him forward and kisses him in a way that shouldn't be done in public.  
I turn to Jacob and catch his eyes and I see that they're so...trusting and my whole expression softens and then he blinks and turns away and looks confused, in turn making me confused. Bella clears her throat which makes the both of us look at her.

* * *

{Jacob's P.O.V}  
Bella has her nose scrunched up a sign she's angry probably because me and Ed weren't fased by her 'kissing'. "What's with the touching and smiling and...flirting" she said in a menacing tone.  
"What do you mean?" I said trying to feign innocence which made Edward grin and that made me secretly triumphant.  
"Are you like with each other?" Bella asked incredulously and Embry's eyes popped out of his head. Edward smiled,  
"It's a little experiment you know see what it's like with the other kind", I looked at him weary what was he doing? He gave my shoulder a little squeeze and I was suddenly reassured though it made Edward look at me suspiciously from the corner of his eye.  
" Awh really?" Bella said in a tone which meant this was to end badly, "Let's see a kiss then." That's when I saw the glint in her eye and I stiffened up.  
She could see she had made tension and she was delighted.  
"I'm going to the bathroom" Embry announced as he scrambled out of the booth. I could see Edward's jaw set,  
"Fine" he said through gritted teeth. I just blanched and swung round to face him "FINE?" I exlaimed.  
" Yes fine." then he tangled his hand in my hair and pulled my mouth to his. There was no hesitation it was full on from the start. He moved his mouth against mine making my eyes flutter closed, his lips were like silk they were so soft and my mind could only focus on how good this felt. Edward gave a slight nod which meant he was reading my thoughts and agreed with me. I put my had on the back of his neck and pulled him closer wanting to gain control, to be dominant.  
I forced his mouth open with my tongue, his met mine and they rubbed in the most sensual way that had my pants tightening again Edward nodded again telling me he was the same. It wasn't sloppy and fast, it had a certain rhythm to it like we knew how to do this for a long time, like we knew how the other wanted to be.  
I had to pull away I couldn't breathe what so ever! I looked at Edward and his eyes were unfocused and his hair was messy, I didn't even realise I had moved them up there and his lips were red and plump...his pants were tight but for an over cast day it was bright and from the window it made him look angelic. He was shining slightly or something like an angel sent down only for me, like he was mine and I would do anything for this unworldly being. Edward was looking at me strangely but only because I must seem the strange one from my thoughts.  
"You never kissed me like that..either of you" Bella said with a scowl.  
I looked at Edward again and it clicked.  
Shit. I imprinted. Edward's mouth opened slightly but closed just as quick then his mouth turned up at the corner. He was happy and Bella kept ranting in the backgraound while we were lost in each other.

Tell me what you think and I'll try post soon but I need more reviews or I'll leave it.

Toodles :D xxxxxxxxx


	3. Need Assistance?

Sorry for the long wait.. :/

Here it is :P (it's kinda short)

* * *

They got up and left not being able to listen to Bella any longer.

* * *

{Edward's P.O.V}

Jacobs had run here so he was gonna need a lift as we needed to talk..thoroughly about this, situation.I looked up and he was kicking non-existent dirt around, staring at the ground.

"You wanna lift?"

"Sure", he looked a little awkward but he went to the passenger side door. We drove down the highway and I could see him staring at me but his mind was just heart warming. He really did already love me and my heart swelled and my chest felt, full? It was an amazing feeling to know that you weren't just loved but you were soul mates. That made me smile, how can you have a soul mate if you haven't got a soul? Well the answer..I must have a soul. I looked at him then and the blush that rapidly spread across his cheeks made me laugh.

"Shy Jake?"

"N-no?"

"That sounded like a question.."

_I'd really like to kiss you.._

That's all I needed to hear for me to nearly crash the car. I pulled over onto the hard shoulder and just stared at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he all but screamed, "you could've killed me!"

"I heard your thoughts Jake.", he shut up.

The next thing I know he is straddling me and his face is a breadthe away and then his tongue sneaks out and licks his bottom lip and I've the urge to lick his bottom lip and for some reason I become very bold and do just that. To say he was shocked was an understatement, though I got to hand it to him he recovered very quickly. He leaned in and moulded our lips together and the contrast in heat made my spine tingle. It was just that, a simple kiss. But suddenly his hands were everywhere and without me knowing so were my hands. I pulled him as close as possible until I could feel my chest was totally warm, I gripped his t-shirt and the back of his head moving my hand through his hair feeling how soft it was. It was pretty soft.

* * *

{Jacob's P.O.V}

Edward was all over me and well I was all over him. I just don't know what came over me! I slip my hands under his shirt and feel the toned muscle tense under my touch, I can't help but smirk.

"Don't be cocky" Edward says and bucks his hips. My mind goes blank. I stare at him and his stares back with the same fiery intensity. It's all like slow motion, he doesn't break eye contact and slowly drags my t-shirt up my body. It finally gets pulled off and I lean back in for a kiss.

*Knock Knock*

We both jump and look at the door window we see the shadow of the police woman and Edward leans his head back and sighs. She can't see us through the tinted windoew so I roll down the window and she's staring at her note pad.

"You've been parked here a while and it's not for parking on unless you're in distress and your lights aren't on so can I be of assistence?" She finishes as she looks up. She notices me facing the wrong way and looks terribly confused until Edward clears that right up by leaning forward, his cheek an inch from by bare chest. The police woman's head looks between us and she blushes furiously.

"Get a move on and get ouda here"

"Sorry for the inconvience", Edward says rather sheepishly, a tone I've never heard from him.

"Yeah yeah just get lost before I give you a ticket"

"For what?" I ask indignantly.

"Somethin", she says sternly. I smile and role up the window and get off of Edward's lap and he sighs.

"I'm all stiff" He mutters.

"Oh sorry I'm pretty heavy" I say awkwardly.

That's not what I meant" He replies with a chuckle, while I turn quickly to look out the windsheild to hide my blush and tp try and block my erotic thoughts.

* * *

Sorry this is late but I'm not making promise that these will ever be quick :/ I'll try? Thanks to everyone who reviewed followed or favourited this! Thanks means a lot! :)


	4. Sweet Dreams

**{Jacob's P.O.V}**

**The café was far out and I only got there cause I ran. I was pretty tired and fell asleep easily with my head resting against the window. My dreams came quickly and I would be shot for being a liar if I said I didn't enjoy them. They started normally, I was on La Push beach soaking up the few rays of sun that poked through the clouds and it was unusually warm, no breeze and it suited me nicely. I was relaxed watching the waves when Seth ran up to me stood there and stared. I asked him if he was okay but he only blinked and started crying. To say I was confused was an understatement but then a frame went around him, I stood and I saw me. He was replaced with a mirror. **

**What. the .fuck? **

**I looked around bewildered and when I looked back Edward stood topless smirking at me. He slowly walked towards me and put his hands on my chest. I didn't no where this was going, I didn't understand but he pushed me and I was suddenly on my bed in my room. I sat up on my elbows but Edward straddled my lap. His hands travelled up my chest around my neck into my short hair and I stared into those smouldering golden eyes. I gulped because I was getting more than a little happy but Edward only moved forward and connected our lips. Our tongues sneaked in and I was in heaven, while rubbing shapes into his sides Edward lowered me back onto the bed without even breaking apart. This is where it got a little more physical because my body worked of its own accord and I thrust up into him. He threw his head back in sheer delighted but no sound was made which confused me a little. I couldn't think about it much because Edward then grinded back down with delicious force. His hands feel back to me chest and with his cool palms he paid great attention to my raised nipples, slowly he moved over my stomach making me tense with the anticipation. When he finally got to my pants he looked me in the eye and I nearly exploded with just that look alone. He popped the button. **

**Slowly unzipped me. **

**I took a deep breath. **

**Once again I looked him in the eye.**

**"JACOB" he all but screamed in my face making me jump on the bed. **

**"Not while I'm driving you fool!", with a thump in the arm I was startled awake with a fuzzy head and no sense of where I was. I looked to my side to see my Edward all tensed up and his fingers impatiently tapping the steering wheel. I looked at him confused.**

**"Must you dream like that while I'm driving? I'd like better than anything else to jump you and fix your little problem but we're home" he said while galncing at my lap. I looked down and burned with embarrassment. **

**"Don't be embarassed I've a similar situation just think of Bella and Embry doin it and you'll be fine in no time" he snickered. And I swear like that my little problem disipated justwith one image. Edwardlaugh out loud but I was busy panicing about seeing the pack outside my house with not so friendly looks. Yikes..**

* * *

**Hey sorry this took so long to upload :/ hope you liked :)**


	5. Dear Diary

I'm back! :D Finally you say :D well this is a more background chapter but hope you like :)

* * *

{Edward}

Jacob slowly got out of the car with his hands up like it was a hostage situation.

"It's ok, he's with me." He said softly like he was talking to a child. Or a complete lunatic.

"HE CANNOT BE HERE HE'S A LEECH!" Paul screeched, he was shaking so badly Jacob gulped because he wasn't in the mood for a fight.

" Stop" Sam muttered unable to tear his gaze from Jacob, his eyes wide with wonder and fear.

"He's imprinted." Everyone went quiet and tried to understand who he had imprinted on, so naturally I got out of the car to clear that right up.

" Hi it's Edward Jacob's imprint nice to meet you" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. All their jaws dropped, well those who already imprinted knew from just the vibe off Jacob but Paul. Well... He fainted.

{Jacob}

Well that went better than I thought! Even if Paul fainted,Score! I thought there would've been blood shed and cracks forming in the pack but for once there was utter silence and I had to try not giggle from the ubsurdity of it all. We were all in my little kitchen and poor Dad looked like he was gonna have a stroke sometime soon. Edward must have been listening to my thoughts because he took my handon the kitchen tanle and I saw Paul's eye twitch. A slow smirk spread on my face and I lifted Eddie's hand to my lips and gave it a soft kiss. Paul actually had to rub his eye it was that bad. Sam kicked him under the table. Dad had been looking for the really old books of our people andfound one none of had seen before. It had a grey animal skin cover, it was weathered and when he opened and we peered in we realised it was a diary. It was my grandfather's William Black's. My hand tightened around Edward's as a tension circled our shoulders.

"I never told anyone about this because of what it contains. I didn't want to believe it but it looks to be true" my father said with a catch in his voice. He began to read aloud what probably was the 30th page said:

" _It's hard to even write this down because it's such a huge secret. I should tell my father. Tell him so they can be destroyed. But how can you destroy your one true love? I know all of the ways of the werewolf but not only because of my father. But because I'm now one too. It's almost been two months since I met her. Her hair was the colour of honey and her skin was cream and looked like silk. She was moving through the forest and I had to follow her. She knew I was because I heard her giggles. Just as I caught up to her she turned around and I almost fell over. Red. Her eyes were blood red and she had this alien aura around her. I couldn't speak or move but I knew what she was. She looked at me intently and suddenly ...ran away. I was too confused._

_A week later I shifted and I had to deal with it in secret because for some reason I just couldn't hand her over. I was out hunting one afternoon when the hairs on my neck rose to attention. I knew it was her and when I turned around she was a breath away with a little shy smile on her face._

_That's how it all started_."

We were all gob-smacked to say the very least, even Edward.

" That's not all" Dad said, he knew we all had questions like how he was born?

" _It's been forty years since I've wrote in this thing. I couldn't bring myself to remember my sunshine. Two months after we started our secret love affair I was on my way to see her in the forrest. When suddenly I was trashed against a tree trunk and looked to see mmy father's hand around my neck. He knew. Simple as. No one else ever did because that was the last time my father ever phased... ever killed a cold one. I cried for three days straight, felt physical agony and finally felt the void where my heart once was. I met my wife that Christmas and we had a quick marriage. I had to seem normal. We had our son an daughters and I selfishly pretended they were my first love's. To this day I can't bring myself to fully love my wife. The day my french beauty Felicity died was the day I realised I'd imprinted_."

"That's the end" Billy announced.

"Fuck" Quil so eliquently put it.

"So to answer the question, this thing these boys have doesn't seem unnatural not if it's happened before" I looked at my Dad and tried to hold in whatever it was that was filling up my chest.

"Do you accept me then?" Edward murmured and now my intrest was piqued. My dad's eyes softened and he took my other hand,

" I believe when nature makes a bond, it's not meant to be broken. You have my blessing." his eyes crinkled around the edges. Suddenly all the emotion flooded from me and I threw my arms around my Dad. He gave a chuckle and patted me on the back. Everyone was taking everything but of course Paul ruins everything.

"Still doesn't explain why imprinted on a dude.." This time Edward chuckled and I gulped.

"To be truly honest. Bella was the only girl I ever liked." I mumbled. But of course these lot are a bunch of assholes and burst out laughing! Of all things!

" I always knew you gay" Paul tittered while wiping his eyes.

" I always knew you were too"

I can never keep my big mouth shut..

* * *

Weeeeell :P that's that :) so this story isn't gonna have a fight in it cause I'm bored of them. But there's always a problem..or two ;) I'm thinking of doing m-preg but it just doesn't seem realistic in this story... if you've ideas how to do it PM me.

Toodle-do Rebecca x


End file.
